Chuck vs Curse Coda
by MountAnson
Summary: Set at the end of Chuck vs. Curse, just a small coda of what I think should have happened. Ignores the re-appearance of the virus


"You left without me"

Chuck immediately rises from his chair and approaches Sarah. He can tell she is more than just mad, she seems hurt or fearful.

"Sorry, Sarah, I'm sorry. OK, it was stupid. But I didn't want to take you down with my family's curse."

Sarah feels her anger coil up stronger at hearing him say the word curse again. She feels an urge to slap him if it escapes his lips one more time. Can Chuck really believe in such a stupid thing?

"There is no curse. You're not your father, Chuck. You're not fated to be alone or to hurt anybody. Those things happen because of the choices that people make. That you make."

"You're right. I will never do it again. Leave without you. The Bartowski family curse ends here and not with me, but with us."

Chuck takes her hands in his as he says this. He wishes he could take his actions back now, now that he can see how stupid he was. It's just that thinking of Ellie and Awesome being in danger, of being tortured, he couldn't think straight, he felt responsible, felt like he alone had to fix it.

Sarah instantly softens at his touch as she looks at his pleading brown eyes. She can feel her anger folding back into her, but the fear she feels in the pit of her stomach still burns. Can't he see how what he did hurt her?

Chuck, relieved at seeing her anger drain away, relieved that her hands accepted his, cracks a tentative smile at her.

"All forgiven?"

Sarah knows that she needs to make him understand. Be honest, she tells herself, don't let the feelings just get buried inside because it is easier. Chuck is always saying that she can just talk to him, maybe this is a great time to start. Sarah breaks her gaze from Chuck and looks to his midsection. She feels almost ashamed of the fear she feels and maybe she can spill it out to his stomach rather than his eyes.

"I…I just don't think you realize that what you did, leaving me behind like that, what you did was the most hurtful thing you can do to me."

Chuck, unsure of her meaning, moves his right hand to her chin and gently moves her gaze back to his.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. The last thing in the whole world I want to do is hurt you. That is never my intention."

"I know that, Chuck. It may not be your intention, but it's how I felt when I realized that you left on your own. It's how I feel when I question in my head whether it will come up again. Someday you will think you are being all heroic and noble and sacrificing, like your mother or your father, and just go off to save the day or go in hiding thinking you are protecting me or your family and friends. But the end result is the same, I'll be alone. I will be alone just like I always end up."

Sarah's speech starts to run together as it goes on, like she has to let the words escape before she slides the jail door shut again. She immediately turns away from Chuck at the very end. Not wanting to look at him, not wanting him to see that she is scared. Really truly scared.

Sarah's words hit Chuck hard and cause him to take a step back. He is shocked at his own cluelessness. It's almost like the elopement thing all over again. He has missed the obvious, misread her feelings once more. His fear of her anger made him overlook the underlying hurt. Yes, she was angry that he didn't trust her to talk to Beckman and Casey, angry that he risked his life, angry that he didn't tell her what he was doing, but he now sees that she is hurt most of all, hurt and fearful at the thought of being left behind. Chuck, fully recovered from the initial shock of Sarah actually telling him how she feels, moves to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his hands over hers and pulls her back into him. Sarah's body is tense and bunched up. He almost feels like she is shaking, but wonders if he is just imagining it. He must make her believe him. He moves his mouth to her ear, feeling her soft curls against his cheek.

"I will never leave you. I don't want to be a martyr. I don't want to be noble. I just want to be with you forever."

Chuck can feel Sarah slightly relaxing back into him, her ear turning towards his mouth as he whispers to her.

"Listen to me now. Believe me now and forever. I will never leave you."

Chuck tightens his arms around her and Sarah leans her head back into his neck. He peppers kisses just below her ear and Sarah exhales slowly. She believes him, believes that's what he believes at least. And can she ask for more? Does anybody really know how it will all end up? Chuck loves her, would die for her even, and he knows she feels the same. There are no guarantees and she suspects that her fear will always stay with her, its burn permanently inflamed from memories past. But she has Chuck now and she knows that they both will fight hard to make it forever. The thought dampens the intensity of her pain. His arms feel so secure around her, his warm breath triggering her senses as he kisses her neck. She settles her ass between his hips as he moves to nibble on her ear. It instantly sends a thrill down her neck as he makes contact, it always does and Chuck knows it as he lingers there, gently sucking on her earlobe, feeling her press back into him.

"I love you so much, Sarah. So much."

Chuck presses his hands harder against hers negating any space left between them. Sarah rotates her hips to grind ever so slightly against his groin and Chuck accepts this invitation by sliding one of his hands under the front of her shirt. Sarah's skin trembles as his hand glides up her stomach and swiftly moves beneath the underside of her bra meeting the flesh of her breast and her increasingly hard nipple. His fingers caress the tip and squeeze the base as Sarah shudders with his touch. Chuck, kissing her neck all the while, feels his cock responding as Sarah's ass rhythmically begins to grind against it. Sarah moves her and Chuck's free hand over her crotch and Chuck begins to slowly play with her through her pants as she moves her arms up to his head behind her. She slides her hands in his hair as he sucks her neck, kneads her breast and squeezes her crotch. The feel of his hard cock against her ass is almost too much and Chuck fights the urge to bend her over the table and take her rapidly from behind. He wants to be sure she believes him, he wants her to be looking into his eyes and really believe him that he will never leave her, that they are forever.

Chuck pulls back from her neck and moves his hands to Sarah's hips and spins her to face him. Her eyes look up to him hazy with desire. She whispery breathes her next words to him.

"I need you. Fuck me, Chuck. Fuck me right now."

Chuck cups her face with both of his hands and draws her up to his as her hands settle in on his hips pulling his hard cock to her.

"I'll need you now and forever, Sarah. Now and forever."

His lips brush against hers for no longer than a moment until they both hungrily open their mouths wide allowing their tongues to entwine and dance with one another. They kiss hard and long and wet and seemingly forever as Sarah wraps one of her legs around Chuck's ass and he moves to set her on the top of the table. They continue to kiss and breathe one another in as Chuck pushes Sarah's legs apart and grasps her knees to wrap around him, pressing his body between her legs. Sarah breaks the kiss as she mumbles that she needs him naked. Grabbing the collar of his jacket with one hand and unbuttoning him with the other, they both fumble as they hurry to remove it, Chuck finally stepping back to rip it back and then pull his black t-shirt over his head. Sarah's eyes greedily take in his naked chest, following the trail of his dark hair from the base of his collar bones, to his hard nipples and down as it trails to his beltline. Chuck flicks his shoes off, pulling his socks to the side and then moves to unbuckle his belt. Sarah's eyes settle on the bulge of his crotch as he quickly removes his pants. He moves back to her with his black boxer briefs still on, the fabric strained and his hard erection clearly outlined.

"I need you so much, Chuck."

Sarah's voice is low and urgent as she helps him remove her shirt and bra. Her bare breasts shine with desire, her nipples long, hard and pink. Chuck tosses her clothes away and then slides his hands over her breasts, his palms friction against her nipples as he moves to her pants, pulling them and her panties off of her as she lifts her ass slightly off the table so they can be released.

Sarah spreads her legs wide and slides her hands under the waistband of Chuck's briefs, loving the feel of his ass under her hands as she squeezes and pulls him towards her naked body. She moves them back up again, this time catching the waistband with her thumbs and then pulls them down, taking the fabric with her, exposing the bare flesh of his ass inch by inch. The front catches for a moment on Chuck's erection, the fabric gathering at his bulge until Sarah forcefully rips them off, causing Chuck's cock to pop out, glistening and hard. Chuck smiles broadly as he steps out of his boxer briefs, his eyes roaming over his wife's naked body sitting on the table swelled with desire, her legs spread and waiting, her eyes hungrily reviewing his hard form.

Chuck dives back into her, his lips seeking hers, his arms wrapping round her, his chest pressing to her breasts, his legs fitting between hers, his long thick cock pressing against her crotch, seeking out her warmth. They sloppily kiss, the smacking and wet sounds filling the air along with their impatient moans, as they press their bodies tight. Sarah loves the feel of her hard nipples against his chest, occasionally meeting his nipples as their bodies slide against one another. One of her hands finds his ass again, kneading and squeezing it, while her other hand reaches for his cock. She softly glides over his balls and quickly up his shaft pausing at the tip to circle her thumb around it, feeling his pre-cum escaping as Chuck lets out a deep groan and breaks their kiss as his head falls back. Sarah responds by beginning to stroke him, his cock feeling slick and hard, one hand moving, twisting up and down his shaft, the other cupping his balls. Chuck grasps both her nipples, one in each hand and pinches them as his eyes seek hers. He keeps one hand on her breast, twisting her nipple to her delight and slowly, deliberately moves his other hand down her stomach to her clit and flicks it lightly with his nail and watches as Sarah's body shivers and locks with desire. She strokes him all the while and shudders as Chuck slides two fingers into her wetness, his thumb staying on her clit circling over it.

They rock back and forth against each other, keeping their eyes locked, Sarah stroking Chuck's cock, Chuck fucking Sarah with his fingers. They keep at an even, slow rhythmic pace until they both can't bear it, their moaning becoming more frequent, Sarah breaking eye contact as her head rolls back and her eyelids hood with lust. Chuck moves his cock closer and closer to her folds until his tip is just a sliver away from her clit. Sarah guides his tip to it and circles his cock around her clit, their wetness shining. She then angles Chuck's cock to her opening, looking into his brown eyes again. She shifts her hips as Chuck gradually enters her, taking her achingly slow until his cock is fully within her, her legs spread wide as he pulls them around his back. He doesn't move within her for the first moments, allowing them both to relish in the feel of his cock deep inside of her. Chuck lowers Sarah's back onto the table reaching for her breasts with his hands as he stands at the side of the table buried in her. They lock eyes again as he slowly starts to fuck her, his cock moving all the way out, pausing teasingly at her entrance until he unexpectedly slams back into her, starting at a slow pace at first that rapidly spirals into frantic thrusts. His hands are now at her hips as they fuck harder. Her own hands take his previous place at her breasts. She twists and pulls at her nipples as he pulls her hips to him and bangs her increasingly harder. She is moaning loudly now, her voice echoing off the solid underground walls of Castle, mingling with the wet slapping sounds of their bodies as they edge so closer to orgasm. He is uncharacteristically quiet save for his groans of exertion, his gasps for breath. His concentration is on her, watching her as she writhes and moves on the flat of the table, her breasts bouncing as he fucks her, watching her as her hands squeeze her breasts, sometimes sliding down to stroke her clit before returning to twist a nipple, watching her as her face contorts in pleasure, as she moans out his name.

"Oh, Chuck, Chuuuck."

Sarah's voice rises higher at the end of her last plea and soon after she visibly shudders and Chuck feels her insides collapsing and spasm against his cock. He has never seen a sexier sight than watching her come, watching his wife come because of him, Chuck Bartowski.

His balls tighten as he continues his hard thrusts. Sarah crashes against him still and now looks up at him as he slides in and out of her. She pulls her legs tighter around him and Chuck moves a hand up her body to her mouth, easing his index finger past her swelled lips and traces her teeth with it as the palm of his hand cups her chin. Sarah flicks her tongue on his finger and watches as her husband clenches and arches into her, his cock finally finding release as he spills inside of her.

Chuck lets out a slow husky groan and slides his hand down from his wife's wet mouth, to her long neck, past her breasts and then to her legs. They both grind a bit into each other, feeling the satisfaction of fulfillment, Chuck taking each of Sarah's legs by her thighs as he moves her legs down to the ground. He eases out of her as she sits up and glides her arms around him. He takes her face into his hands once again, pressing his lips into hers and they share a deep kiss, savoring the taste of each other until Chuck breaks it to make sure she understands.

"I am yours, forever, Sarah, forever."

"Forever," Sarah answers, "forever."


End file.
